forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Troll Mountains (Amn)
| races = Bugbears, goblins, hobgoblins, gnomes, trolls, orcs | socrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | items = yes }} The Troll Mountains were a range of low mountains in Amn, so named for the rather intelligent trolls that inhabited their peaks. They were considered the "gateway to the northeast". Geography The Troll Mountains formed part of the northern border of Amn, along with the Cloud Peaks to the west. Between the Troll Mountains and Snowflake and Giant's Run Mountains farther to the east lay great open plains. The average peak height within the range was about 11,000 feet (3,400 meters) above sea level. They were less humid than the Cloud Peaks and were only covered with snow during the winter months. One of the rivers composing the Esmelflow ran down from the Troll Mountains, and the Khalleshyr river began here as well. The mountains were notable for their large deposits of gems, nickel, and iron. History Centuries before humans settled the lands of Amn, the Troll Mountains were home to an actual civilization of trolls. The humans eventually slaughtered the trolls nearly to extinction, but they were unsuccessful in wiping them out entirely. The majority of the trolls' treasures, including magical items, were never taken by the humans and remained deep in the mountains. By 1369 DR, the Twisted Rune had placed a magical gate in the area to allow for instantaneous movement to other locations. Inhabitants The trolls from the Troll Mountains have historically been a problem for Amn. In the northern reaches of the mountains, the trolls were sometimes joined by goblins and orcs. The infamous red dragon Balagos also made his lair in these mountains. Notable locations ; Assar's Peak : This mountain of iron- and crystal-rich rock was often struck by lightning. ; Mount Batyr : This was the easternmost peak in the mountains and was famous for being the site of the Wailing Dwarf. ; Brigands' Gorge : This four-mile-long deep canyon ran through the northern part of the range. ; Eldath's Mount : This mountain contained a 400' waterfall, Green Goddess Falls, which was sacred to the goddess Eldath. ; Eshpurta : This large town in the western foothills had a strong military presence. ; Herald's Hall : This secret headquarters of the Heralds of Faerûn was located within Mount Sklagarra. ; The Gulf of Storms : This was a dangerous temple to Talos, located in a valley between Assar's Peak and Mount Thalangar. ; Fort Ilbratha : This old fort used to be a Calishite stronghold from the time of the kingdom of Valashar. ; Qadim Hills : These foothills were in the north, just south of the Green Fields. ; Quarrelshigh : This gnome mining village and garrison was nestled away among the north-central peaks. ; The Smokespire : This extinct volcano was the westernmost peak in the mountains and the home of Balagos. ; Mount Sklagarra : This mountain was the second westernmost of the range and the location of Heralds' Hall and the Swordsmere. ; Swordsmere : This series of old dwarven caverns surrounded an underground lake within Mount Sklagarra. ; Mount Thalangar : This was one of the mountains overlooking the Gulf of Storms. ; The Wailing Dwarf : This immense rock carving in the side of Mount Batyr was once an entire dwarven city. Appendix Map Gallery TrollMountainsFRAtlas.png|Map of the Troll Mountains from 2 ed. The Forgotten Realms Atlas. TrollMountains2e.png|Map of Troll Mountains from 2 ed. ''Lands of Intrigue'' boxed set. TrollMountains-Markustay.png|Troll Mountains, as drawn by Markustay. References Connections de:Trollberge Category:Mountains Category:Locations in Amn Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril